Very Clovely
by if i were infinity
Summary: Clove's POV of the hunger games. And after, because dyeing isn't good enough for the capitol. What will happen to clove, and how will she react?
1. Clovely

**A/N: K' I had such a strange dream about the hunger games and decided to put it on here, so it's about what happens after you die in the hunger games, clove is my ultimate favorite character, so lets see how this goes, please review!**

Introduction:

The reaping had started.

I was chosen.

We got to the capitol.

Chariot rides ended.

Training started.

Scored a 10.

Interviewed.

Put in a helicopter.

Raised onto a field.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Go.


	2. Bloodbath

A/N: hope you guys like it, the beginning was really short, but I didn't really wanted to do everything before the games, because so much happens after.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Go_

I ran.

I reached the Cornucopia in no time at all.

I grabbed the first thing that my hands reached.

A knife.

How convenient.

I heard footsteps behind me, not the sturdy ones of careers picking out their weapons, the footsteps of an underdog who had managed to make it this deep into the Cornucopia, lured in by all the goodies, weapons, food, survival. I turned around and plunged my knife into a heart. Not caring whether it was a boy or a girl. I pulled the knife around , grabbed another one and headed out into the battle field. I was vaguely aware of Cato behind me, slashing things, humans, children with his sword. A small part of me felt bad, but I was trained to feel no pity, I felt no emotion, just as I was trained to do. I smiled, and chopped off the head of district 9's girl. She fell limply to the ground, her head rolling away. I plunged, and swiped, and cut until I had killed at least 6 tributes. When I saw her, district 12.

She was grappling with a boy for an orange backpack. I threw the knife, with the precise aim I had, I threw the knife so that it would slip past the boy, and hit her. But the boy moved, and the knife went deep into his back. He fell backwards, and me and the girl locked eyes. And she ran.

She was smart.

I was faster though, and I threw a knife at her head, she must have heard it, and pulled her backpack up, the knife landed in the fabric just as she escaped towards the safety of the woods. I wanted to chase after her, to be the one to kill the underdog that had beaten everyone. But then I might miss the careers, and my mentor told me to stick with them, and search her together. I headed back towards the field, now stained red with blood.

District 1, 3, and Cato were already there, going through supplies, tucking weapons into their belts. I had no idea why district 3 was there, and I raised my knife. They didn't have time to stop me and I killed the girl. They simply shrugged but stopped me before I could hurt the boy.

"Why is he here?" I sneered.

"He's going to help us" Glimmer said with her girly voice

"How?" I shot back

"He's going to rig the supplies, so no one but us can get to them" Cato said smugly, and I felt a smile spread across my lips. But it instantly vanished as I went through the possible outcomes, negative and positive. I was going to mention them to the group, when a figure came staggering out of the field. I recognized him immedietly, but Cato's firm grasp on my wrist told me not to strike. The wind blew, messing up his blonde hair.

It was District 12.

Not the one we hated, and wanted so desperately hated.

The one we needed.

Peeta.

Peeta Mellark

A/N: Please tell me if you don't like the one word per line thing, just thought it made it more dramatic!


	3. Feelings

**A/N: The rest of the games are going to go by pretty quickly from now on!**

"Why is he here" I sneer, I knew he heard me, but his expression remains unreadable

"He can help us" Cato shoots back, glaring at me. I don't back down though.

"We can find her on our own, thank you very much" I shoot, then take on a girly voice "unless you think that we need help, because the, oh, sixteen years of training HASN'T BEEN FREAKING ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO FIND ONE DAMN GIRL!" my voice rises to a scream, and Cato turns back to me. He leans in so that I can feel his musky breath on my face

"It'll go faster this way, and besides then we can kill him, and I'm one step closer to winning" he says, and then turns away. He throws a knife at the boys direction, and before he can catch it, he breaks into a run.

It's been days and we haven't found anything. We've killed only two since the blood bath, and Cato is getting antsy, we go to sleep one night, I take the first watch, afraid he might kill us in our sleep.

It's the middle of the night, and I haven't woken up Marvel to take watch, it's peaceful out here, without the bickering, and the screaming, and the canons, I would almost enjoy it, but I cant.

"Feelings lead to death" my mentor told me, and at the time I believed her, I believed everything she said, I wanted to bring pride to my district, to have it bathe in riches for yet another year. But now, I wasn't so sure. Cato had grown closer to me, I had known him my whole life, and my friends had teased me about him. But at the time it hadn't really meant anything, it was just a joke between a bunch of girls, now I wasn't so sure what was happening. I thought that feelings were good, feeling scared wasn't a bad thing, it meant that you were human, that you could think without a weapon. Or something like that.

I am dozing off, it is almost dawn, and I have stayed up the whole night. I know that Cato is going to yell at me, as if I was a child. That's when I feel it, heat, intense heat. I want to ignore it, but my instincts and killer training tell me otherwise. I stand up and look around me.

Fire.

"GO! GO NOW! WAKE UP!" Cato is up and running "GLIMMER, MARVEL GO! FIRE!" Peeta has woken up, and is fleeing in the same direction as Peeta, the fire is closing in. "GLIMMER, MARVEL WAKE UP!" Marvel and Glimmer are up, we grab whatever we can get our hands on and run. The heat is killer. It is nothing like training. It's so much more real, and burning, and orange. Everywhere I look there is orange. We finally catch up to Cato, and Peeta. They keep running with the fire, going in the direction that it's heading. And I almost laugh, how could Cato be so ignorant.

The gamemakers have a general area where the fire is, if we pass the boundary where the fire can't or won't go then we will escape the area, and the way to go farthest from the fire is to perpendicular from it. I scream at the top of my lungs, and charge west. The others look dumbfounded, but follow suit.

We escape the fire by hairs, we keep running though, even after the smoke has gone, leaving the skies blue and cloudless. I stumble on a branch, and go tumbling down to the ground, but someone catches me. Cato's strong arms lift me back up, and he stares at me, his blue eyes boring into my green ones. Then he lets go and I mumble words of thanks and we are off again.

We are by the river, laughing at some joke that Marvel made, when I see a flash of orange backpack, the same orange backpack that I threw a knife at.

"There!" I shriek, and charge after her. The girl hears me, and wades out of the water. The whole group is after her now, still laughing, preparing for the kill.

We almost got her, and she climbs up a freaking tree! Cato tries to climb up, and even though I shout encouragements up at him, I know it wont work, these could possibly be fake trees, and even if they were real, she is around 80 feet up, and Cato's weight is no match for the slender branches.

I am really the only one that could make it up, and I know that I should point that out. But I don't, and when Peeta suggests that we stake out, I spend the whole night wondering why.


	4. Wondering

A/N: Sorry I haven't been on this one in a while.

Spencer

Clove POV

It's been days since we saw District 12.

At least we know she is still out there.

Hiding.

Waiting.

She killed Glimmer with the tracker jackers and left us all with dark lumps all over our skin. I had the sense to take the needles out, Cato, Marvel and Peeta still have there's in and I wonder if I should tell them or not. The end of the games are getting closer and it's soon going to be every man for himself, and I want to make sure that they have more injuries than I do. I think that's why I didn't climb the tree, Cato's neck is still hurting him from his fall, and I wouldn't want that to happen to me.  
Sponsors gifts have been coming regularly and all the food we receive we put in the big pile that District 3 stands guarding. I'm wondering that soon I should abandon the group, steal some food and then attack when the time is right. I might have a chance at Cato, but barely. I would have to use my agility to beat him. Or he would have to be a far distance away. If we were battling up close I would never win, he would crush me like a bug. I know that it's bad that I am not thinking of all the weaknesses of Cato, like my mentor instructed me to do. But, the thing is those weaknesses aren't what's going to help me later on, it's his strengths that I am going to want to know, that way I can prepare for an attack and be offense not defense.

Suddenly we see smoke, careless mistake. This far in the game I'm worrying that it's a trap but we go any way, some underdogs are still in the game, or maybe someone just wants to die. Maybe they are sick of the games, I know that I am, I just want to win and go home. Bring pride to my district.

Cato tells District 3 to stay guard and we head into the forest. I keep looking back thinking that Peeta will be behind me. But he's not. Cato got mad at him when we lost the Katniss again and Peeta tried to defend her and himself. Lover boy. Cato cut him high in the thigh and Peeta slashed back with surprising force, then he ran in the other direction. We didn't bother to run after him, the wound would get to him, eventually.

Marvel tells us that he's going to check on the trap that he set a few days ago and speeds off in the other direction. Cato and I are almost at the fire when more smoke appears a few hundred yards away. It's a trap. Cato and I both know it and we instinctively run back to the food. Whoever did this wanted us to be away from the supplies. We are almost back when we hear a loud boom and a big mushroom of smoke looms above us. The food. We sprint back and I scan the area for anyone. I think I see a glimmer of orange through the trees and I go to check it out. I was wrong it was just a flower. I pick it up and tuck it into my belt pocket. I look at Cato, he is yelling at District 3 who is protesting that he went to go chase after one more person.

And then he is dead.

I run up to Cato and laugh with him at the remains of the boy, he was a weakling. We all knew it, the cannon booms and we sit down and wait for Marvel to return.

Cato turns towards me and stares into my eyes. Something besides hate and drive flares in them, and I'm afraid something is going to happen to me. I clench my fists against the grass and then what happens next completely surprises me. He leans in and kisses me. I lean back and entwine my fingers in his hair. His strong arms wrap around me and soon a parachute lands right next to us. I pull away and open the container. Inside is a message from my mentor

"Clove, you need to stop this, you aren't going to win this way" I check the parachute for anything else and then tear the note to shreds. I lean in towards Cato again.

The cannons separate us. One. Two. It's almost night and we wait for Marvel to get back, but he never does. We assume that he has decided to stay the night in the woods because he has done that once or twice before. The anthem begins and Marvel's glare fills the arena with an eerie glow. I almost gasp. It must have been District 12 that did it. I feel a little twinge of jealousy. She is clever. She blew up the supplies, found a way to kill both District 1 tributes and escaped our wrath. She was good and I admired her for that. Then Rue's face fills the screen and I wonder where Thresh is. The last time I saw him he was in the meadowy part of the arena. We didn't go in there, we didn't know where he was, or what was in there. We were waiting for him to come out on his own. Lured in by the loss of tributes.

I got up and dusted my cargo pants off. Then I headed to the rubble that we once called our food and survival. Our supplies. I managed to scrape a few things here and there, nothing really valuable. Quite a big amount of food though. I collected a sack of vegetables and a couple of other things. Cato and I sat in the middle of the field and started a fire. I kept a distance from him, not sure how the recent turn of events would play out. I just stared at the fire and thought about death. What it was like.

Cato stood up and moved towards me, I wanted to protest, but there was no point. I was safe and the longer that he was on my side the better. And then I got mad at myself. I had spent all my life training for the games, how to train. How to act, how to defend myself, how to know if someone was lying to you, how to throw a knife, how to get rid of emotions. And now I had lost everything.  
The games used to be everything for me, my pride, my drive, my everything. But now, here, wrapped in Cato's arms I wonder if it's more then that. If there is something hidden beneath the games that no one knows about. I didn't realize that so soon I was about to find out what that was.


	5. Eyes

**A/N: I haven't posted in a super long time and am really sorry. I am trying to read every single Maximum Ride fanfiction in the archive, so far I am only on page 44. I read the summaries and see that there are so many with non-winged ones. Helpful hint, no one s going to want to read the same story twice. Yours might be a billion times better then another one but if it has the same plot, it's going to be hard to get people to read it. Hop you enjoy! **

**Clove POV**

Dead.

Alive.

I wasn't sure.

Beeps and voices. That's what I heard.

Antiseptic and mud. That's what I smelt.

Cold and Metal. That's what I felt.

Bitter and bloody. That's what I tasted.

This couldn't be right. This couldn't be death. It was impossible. I had to be alive, it was the only other possibility. But then, did I really die? I didn't care, really, I just wanted to get out of there. Fast.

"She's beginning to resist" A voice said. She was a woman, middle aged.

"We're almost done," another voice said. Male, younger. Maybe in his late-twenties. Done with what?

"She's beginning to stir?" the woman's voice said again.

"I almost got it, alright, open her eyes and let's get this over with" the younger voice said. Get over with what? Were they going to kill me slowly and more painfully then the last. Suddenly, cold hands pried my eyelids away from my eyes, and I was welcomed by bright light. I squinted.

"Turn the light down, I need her eyes to be fully open" the man said again, and the lights dimmed. And even though my instincts told me to close my eyes and struggle, and get out of there, I opened my eyes and watched as a man, the man, took a tube sort of thing and placed them on my eyes. He pressed a button and I screamed.

**Glimmer POV**

Another scream, another tribute. I was scared, I didn't know what had happened. All I remember was that strange tube and then pain. I woke up in a cell with barely any food. I wondered why I was here. Why didn't they just kill me, why didn't they just let me die? I heard footsteps and pressed my face against the bars. I wanted to get out of here. Another body was being carried to the empty cell next to mine. I couldn't see a face. I hoped it was District 12, then we could have it out. But it wasn't. It was Clove.

**Clove POV**

I woke up in a cell. A dirty cell that smelt like urine and stale food and lost hope. It was dark, the place seemed like it had never seen light. I refused to believe it. There was always light. Never would the light leave. I turned around and gasped. It was Glimmer. She was smiling, she looked excited. I smiled back. She was the light. She would help me get out of here, I knew it.

"How?" Glimmer asked once I had scooted towards her.

"District 12, there was a feast, and I went, Cato, Cato..." I stopped, tears running down my face. I sniffled, and wiped away my tears. "Cato told me that I could have killed her, if I gave the audience a good show, and then we would win, together. But then, District 11, the one that stayed in the fields, he came and got mad at us because we killed Rue, I guess, is she here? Is she not dead? Anyways, he got revenge, slammed me into the cornucopia, skull's dented" I explained, and touched my skull. The dent was gone, I felt fine. Glimmer looked horrified.

"Rue's was here, tried to stay positive, kept spirits up for a little bit" Glimmer said. I never realized how old she was, she must have been the oldest one here, as 18.

"Where is she now, where is everyone?" I asked, most of the cells were empty.

"Gone, to be experimented on, I guess" Glimmer said.

"Experimented for what?" I asked. Glimmer wouldn't answer for a little bit.

"Well, how do you think they figure out how to make mutts, better yet, what do you think the mutts are made out of?" Glimmer asked, small tears streaming down her face.

In the next few days Marvel came, and told us he got transferred cells. The next day District 5 arrived. She was sent for expirements immediatly.

That night I dreamed about the training before the games. Watching with envy as Katniss light up on fire. Meeting Glimmer for the first time, her green eyes...her green eyes. I jolted awake.

"Glimmer!" I yelled, I shook her awake. She looked alert.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at me. That was all I needed.

"They...they..." I started.

"What, Clove?" Glimmer looked worried now. I guess nights of being down here, and done with the games revealed that Glimmer cared for us, she was protective and friendly. I liked that.

"They stole our eyes" I whispered.

"I can see Clove" Glimmer said, confused.

"Glimmer, I never noticed this when I came here, but your eyes used to be the most beautiful green I have ever seen. The color of spring, and emeralds and everything that anyone wanted them to be. But now, they...their...their grey. They stole the color from your eyes" I said quietly.

Glimmer screamed.


End file.
